thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lucy in the sky with diamonds
"'Lucy in the sky with diamonds'" es una canción escrita por John Lennon (aunque acreditada a Lennon/McCartney) y grabada por The Beatles para su álbum de 1967, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. La canción tiene un arreglo complejo, típico de las últimas composiciones Lennon/McCartney. La mayor parte de la canción está en compás de 3/4, excepto el estribillo, donde cambia a 4/4. Se dice que fue la primera canción rock escrita en dos compases diferentes. Consiste en una melodía muy simple (rememorando una canción infantil) cantada por Lennon sobre un cada vez más complicado arreglo instrumental que contiene un sitar, tocado por George Harrison y un órgano Hammond, cuyo sonido fue alterado por Lennon y el productor George Martin. La letra de la canción incluye versos cargados de imágenes que reflejan una travesía psicodélica describiendo un viaje en barco a través de un fantástico país de "flores de celofán" (cellophane flowers), "taxis de papel de periódico" (newspaper taxis) y "tartas de malvaviscos" (marshmallow pies); alternándose con el estribillo que simplemente repite el título de la canción. «''La canción, como podrán imaginar, es sobre una alucinación''»"http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/3769511.stm. Los Beatles, sin embargo, han mantenido constantemente que el hecho de que las iniciales del título formen la palabra LSD, (''Lucy in the 'S''ky with ''Diamonds) ''es pura coincidencia, ya que el título fue tomado de un dibujo del hijo de John, Julian Lennon. El dibujo de Julian Según The Beatles, un día de 1967, el hijo de Lennon, Julian, llegó de la escuela con un dibujo que dijo era de su compañera de clase, una niña de cuatro años llamada Lucy. Cuando le enseñó el dibujo a su padre, el pequeño Julian lo describió como «'Lucy - in the sky with diamonds'». Julian recuerda: «''No sé por qué lo llamé así ni porqué estaba separado de mis otros dibujos, pero obviamente a esa edad sentía afecto hacia Lucy. Solía enseñarle a papá todo lo que hacía en la escuela y de este surgió la idea de hacer una canción sobre Lucy in the sky with diamonds.» El dibujo de Julian pareció haber inspirado a Lennon a dibujar compulsivamente sobre su infancia, concretamente sobre "Lana y Agua", capítulo de "A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí" de Lewis Carroll. Las letras fueron influenciadas por Carroll y por una parodia de un popular programa británico llamado "The Goon Show" donde hacían referencia a "plasticine ties" (corbatas de plastilina), que aparecieron en la canción como "Plasticine porters with looking glass ties". Las obras de Carroll también han sido citadas como influencia en los dos libros de Lennon "In His Own Write" y "A Spaniard in the Works". ¿Quién era Lucy? La Lucy de la canción podría haber sido Lucy O'Donell, nacida en Weybridge en 1963 (el mismo año que el hijo de John) que se sentaba al lado de Julian en la Heath House School. Julian y ella se han encontrado en alguna ocasión en los últimos años y Lucy aparece de vez en cuando en algún programa por el aniversario del Sgt. Pepper's. También aparece en el libro "A Hard Days Write". Lucy vive ahora en Surbiton, Surrey; y dirigía una agencia de cuidadoras de niños que necesitan atención especial, hasta que cayó enferma de Psoriasis artropática y lupus hace unos años. Referencia a las drogas y el título de la canción Mientras Lennon, y los Beatles han sido siempre sinceros sobre su consumo de drogas, durante décadas han negado que "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" tuviera algo que ver con la LSD. En una entrevista de 2004, Paul McCartney habló abiertamente sobre su etapa de consumo de drogas, revelando que canciones como "Day Tripper" y "Got To Get You Into My Life" fueron escritas sobre la LSD y la marihuana. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/3769511.stm. Al preguntarle por "Lucy in the sky with diamonds", comentó que el dibujo de Julian había inspirado la canción, pero que era "bastante obvio" que la canción era sobre una alucinación http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/3769511.stm. En una entrevista de 1971 Lennon recordó haber oído decir cómo las iniciales del título formaban claramente LSD, y comprobando si pasaba lo mismo con otras composiciones de los beatles, encontraron que las canciones «''no deletreaban nada''». En 1980 confirmó que las imágenes fueron sacadas de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" En "The Beatles Anthology" (2000), Ringo Starr afirmó que él estaba presente cuando Julian le enseñó a John ese "loco dibujo". Paul hace referencia a los ratos que John y él solían pasar en la sala de música de John intercambiando sugerencias para las letras diciendo «''No nos dimos cuenta de las iniciales LSD hasta que fue cuestionado después, y en aquel momento nadie nos creyó''». Aunque los Beatles dijeron que no nombraron la canción por las siglas LSD, la canción fue ideada y grabada en una época en la que experimentaban frecuentemente con LSD y creaban mucha música bajo su influencia. "Lucy" es también el nombre callejero para la LSD, aunque el término fue inspirado por el título de la canción y no al revés. Referencias culturales que John Lennon les dio el permiso para utilizar Lucy * En Enero de 1968, "John Fred and the Playboy Band" parodió la canción con su single "Judy in Disguise (With Glasses)" que suena intencionadamente como "Lucy in the sky with diamonds." Sorprendentemente, su single desplazó el "Hello Goodbye" de los Beatles de las listas de éxitos. * La canción ha sido versionada desde entonces por muchos artistas, (como se ha hecho con docenas de canciones de los Beatles). Una versión del actor William Shatner incluida en su álbum "The Transformed Man", no tuvo éxito en la época, aunque se hizo muy conocida décadas después en Internet. Según fuentes, en algunas votaciones la versión de Shatner está considerada como una de las peores grabaciones de la historia de la música pop; aunque esta fama, quizás haya ayudado su carrera musical. * La versión más exitosa fue grabada en 1974 por Elton John, que apareció en el documental musical de 1976 "All This and World War II", con coros y guitarra de John lennon (bajo el seudónimo de "Dr. Winston O'Boogie"). La canción fue lanzada como single y alcanzó el número 1 de las listas durante dos semanas en enero de 1975. * Una versión muy diferente fue la del pianista John Bayless, un minueto al estilo de Bach. * La canción inspiró el nombre de un importante descubrimiento antropológico: los primeros restos de Australopithecus afarensis. El 30 de noviembre de 1974, Donald Johanson y Tom Gray descubrieron el esqueleto de un homínido hembra de 3.18 millones de años de antigüedad en Etiopía. La llamaron "Lucy" porque "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" era la canción que estaba sonando mientras discutían el nombre. * En 1988 Frank Zappa cambió la letra de la canción para satirizar el escándalo sexual en el que estaba envuelto Jimmy Swaggart. Esta versión la llamó "Louisiana Hooker with Herpes". Debido a razones legales la canción no está disponible en el catálogo oficial de Zappa. * El 13 de febrero de 2004 unos astrónomos de la universidad de Harvard anunciaron el descubrimiento de BMP 37093, un cuerpo celeste que parece ser una estrella de carbono. El carbono es el elemento del que se componen los diamantes, así que la llamaron "Lucy"; probablemente en referencia a la novela de ciencia ficción de Arthur C. Clarke, "2061: Odisea Tres" (987), donde se especula que el núcleo de Júpiter podría ser un diamante del tamaño de La Tierra, formada por sedimentos de carbón de las capas exteriores. En la novela, cuando aparece un trozo de diamante del tamaño de una montaña en la luna de Júpiter, Europa; los personajes de Clarke, utilizan el código "Lucy" para comunicar el descubrimiento. * En un episodio de Los Simpson, el dentista le da a Lisa óxido nitroso y alucina en una escena inspirada por la película de animación de los Beatles, "Yellow Submarine". Lisa encuentra a los cuatro beatles en su submarino amarillo y George Harrison dice: "¡Mirad, es Lisa en el cielo!" ("Look. is Lisa in the sky"), seguido de Lennon lamentándose "...pero sin diamantes" ("...no diamonds though"). * Katie Melua interpretó la canción en el "Sharon Osbourne Show" en el Reino Unido. * La canción adquiere un papel importante en la película "Yo soy Sam" protagonizada por Sean Penn, en la que llama a su hija (Dakota Fanning) "Lucy Diamond" por la canción. * En Runaways, cómic de la editorial estadounidense Marvel, el personaje de Karolima Dean toma como nombre código (o clave) Lucy in the sky. Sus poderes de origen alienígena producen una estela psicodélica. * En Julie's In The Drug Squad de The Clash se hace referencia también a Lucy en el cielo. * En el primer programa de "A todo Culorr" (emitido el 18/01/2006 por el Canal 13 de Argentina), el capocómico argentino Alfredo Casero, al agradecer en un sketch a la conductora Fanny Mandelbaun su aparición en el programa, se escucha el coro de la cancíon, y en un verso se oye doblado "Fanny in the sky with Mandelbaun" * En la canción Lilly town interpretada por la cantante francesa Alizée hay una mencion de lucy -"Un ciel si bleu qu'on peut y voir Lucy"- * El cantante japonés Hyde (vocalista de la banda L'Arc~en~Ciel) realizó un cover de esta canción, siendo un B-Side de su single Horizon. * En la banda Warning la canción (inspiration) describe una calle repleta de hippies y lucy mirando al cielo con flores y LSD en el pelo * Aparece en los créditos finales de la película musical Across The Universe, en una versión cantada por Bono Referencias Enlaces externos * Letra de la canción * Letra y acordes * http://rocknaftalina.blogspot.com/2007/03/beatles.html Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles